


Awareness

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was being in such close proximity to all of the Ancient technology triggering this reaction in him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

One of the advantages of being a former ascended being was that all of Daniel’s senses seem to have been enhanced. His sense of sight, of smell, of hearing, of tasting…of touch – all of them had seemed to have been doubled. He had become aware of the sensations being much more so than they had ever been before when he gained fifteen pounds in the first six weeks after he had returned to the SGC. It seemed everything he ate set off an explosion of taste in his mouth. It was not unlike the time the Urgo entity had taken control of SG-1 although it didn’t go away. It took a while but he had adapted to them and had considered them an asset. That was until Elizabeth Weir leaned over him to look at his computer screen and all of those advanced senses kicked in.

It was all Daniel could do to sit there and keep focused on the translation task at hand. It was as if his senses instantly kicked into the higher level so that not only was Elizabeth beside him, but all around him. Her voice, though soft was loud in his ears, as was the sound of her slow and steady breathing. The warmth of her skin through her shirt burned him as she absently reached across him to hit a key on his laptop causing her breast to brush slightly against his shoulder. She wasn’t wearing any perfume but it was the smell of fresh soap combined with her own warm scent that finally sent him stumbling from the conference room under the pretense of “getting more coffee”.

Instead of heading for the commissary Daniel found himself on the balcony outside of the conference room taking in gulps of the fresh sea air as if he were a drowning man just breaking the surface. He was shaking and he closed his eyes as he leaned against the railing. What was happening to him? Was it a side effect of being in such close proximity to all of the Ancient technology, or was living in the city of the Ancients triggering this reaction in him? It made no sense. Both Sam and Teyla had leaned over him in the same way and he had had no such reaction. So why did Elizabeth set this off?

Daniel shook his head as if to clear it of the vision of how the line of her shirt dipped enticingly along the curve of her neck. Maybe he was coming down with a strange alien virus. Maybe it was a much delayed reaction to being “descended”. What ever it was he was going to have to get a grip on himself. He had much more work to do on translating the ancient texts and he was going to have to do it with her. It wasn’t until he turned around to see John Sheppard leaning closely over Elizabeth as she sat in Daniel’s vacated chair that his reaction to what he saw caused Daniel to suspect that maybe there was something much more basic going on with him.


End file.
